My Happy Ending
by sudahjelasisaiia-CHEN-dol
Summary: ”Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini sekali lagi, Gin ?” GinRan


**Sayaaa kembaliii ;) . haha siapaa kangen ? ;D . haha . kidding . lagilagi songfic GinRan . haha . saya terlalu addict untuk pairing ituuuu muaaahmuaaah . emm . terinspirasi dari lagu'a Avril yang My Happy Ending ;) slamat bacaa aja deh .**

disclamier : bleach punya tite kubo , bukan saya .

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something You said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread_

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal ini sekali lagi, Gin ?"

Malam itu, satu malam setelah kepergian Gin yang menghianati Soul Society, Rangiku merenung sendirian dibawah langit yang berhiaskan bintang-bintang. Ia ingin membicarakan maksud kepergian Gin secara langsung dengan Gin sendiri. Rangiku tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendirian, menurutnya Soul Society tanpa Gin adalah mati. Ya, mati. Tanpa senyuman lelaki yang dia cintai.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

"Hanya dirimu yang aku inginkan, jika kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama itu sudah tidak mungkin. Kita telah menghapuskan takdir tersebut," ucap Rangiku pelan.

Rangiku menyesal telah membiarkan Gin pergi, membiarkan takdir terhapuskan sia-sia. Sangat siasia.

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

Rangiku tidak peduli dengan teman kejahatan Gin yang terus membuat Gin terpancing untuk pergi. Mereka tidak mengetahui siapa Rangiku. Bahkan tidak mengenal Gin lebih dekat dari Rangiku sendiri.

Sudah lebih dari 6 bulan Gin meninggalkan Rangiku sendirian. Ya, di tempat yang Rangiku anggap mati tanpa Gin. Rangiku berusaha melupakan Gin, Namun, tetap saja ada orang yang sesekali menanyakan hal tentang lelaki itu. Bahkan, terdengar desas desus bahwa Gin masih peduli terhadap Rangiku. Rangiku masih kesal terhadap Gin. Ia tidak ingin desas desus itu adalah kenyataan, ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi dengan lelaki itu. Namun, apapun yang ia lakukan, Gin masih ia cintai. Rangiku tidak ingin mengakui perasaan itu, bahkan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Walaupun Rangiku merasa bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya yang penting didunia milik Gin. Rangiku tetap mengakui perasaan itu hanyalah kebohongan.

_It's nice to know that you were there_

_Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

"Aku senang mendengarmu berada disana. Terima kasih sudah berpura-pura bahwa kau masih peduli terhadapku," ucap Rangiku kesal. "dan, terima kasih kau sudah mengakhiri hal ini."

_He was everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending..._

Hanya dia yang kuinginkan. Hanya dia. Tidak ada yang lain. Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, tapi kita telah menghapus takdir itu sia-sia. Semua memori yang ingin kuingat bersamamu menghilang begitu saja. Memori yang ingin kulupakan jauh-jauh justru semakin mendekat, termasuk saat kau berpura-pura masih mencintaiku.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending  
_  
"Sesungguhnya, aku masih mencintaimu," kata Rangiku pelan.

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu," ucap Gin pelan jauh dari tempat Rangiku berada.

**haaaah , selese jugaaak ;) . haha . dalam suasana malaminggu yang sepii ga ngapangapain hahah . sori yaaa agak jelek ;D . belum menjiwai lagunya **_**halah **_**. hehe . review yaaah ;) . sankyuuuuu x)**


End file.
